Iron Chef Sagitta 04
is the 4th episode of Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta the 10th anniversary series spin-off of Iron Chef Antares franchise. Synopsis "'Don't annoying me!! Oops, sorry, did I scares you by yelling?! Sorry, I'm really sorry! I never doing this again!' That lonesome boy was Taishi Midorizuka, who never talking to everyone expect Miharu. Upon meeting her, Taishi has a change of heart and explain that he was used to be a hikkiomori when his family are works oversea. Miharu must passes the test of courage by visiting haunted house in order to getting rid the fear. I mean she was afraid of ghosts!" Plot Summary Two days has passed, and Miharu has already passing three cooking battle event thanks to her father's secret cookbook. She meets up with Ayaka, who want to show her about a guy named Satsuki Murasaki, the King of Kitchen Stadium, won five times against rookie chefs, much for Hanzo's disgusting. Later, Syo Natsui talks to Kouya about the coolest team known as Team Cupid. However, a green-haired cocky guy yells at them to shut up, which scares both of them. Miss Haruno calm him down and said this is forbidden attitudes. When Miharu comes to passes by and asks Syo about the upcoming battle, she get yelled with mistake by the guy, who turned out to be Taishi Midorizuka, and back off in fear. When Miharu start to cry, Taishi gasps in disbelieve and realize what have he done, he bows repeatedly and say he is so sorry for yelling at her by mistake. Mr. Amanogawa comes in and warn Taishi from not using a bad behaviors because is too painful. Hanzo explains to Miharu that Taishi was always yelling at someone who disturbs at him because it's too annoying. After talking with Taishi about his behavior, Taishi finally has a change of heart and allowing Miharu to stay because he like her cooking. During their break, Taishi start to admires on Miharu's cooking and explains on how he live in his apartment without his family, taking care of himself in house chores like cooking and cleaning. Since everyone often calls him as Lonesome Iron Chef, he never see his family due for being busy oversea and decide to looses his weight a little before changed his mind and attend the institute to make a new friends, included with Hanzo. Later, Hanzo comes to asks Taishi about how Miharu's felt. Taishi said she don't get well because she is scared, and Hanzo asks him to takes Miharu to the haunted house at amusement park as a test of courage. Taishi takes Miharu to the haunted house in order to getting rid her fear exchange for the fourth battle. Miharu starts to startled and freaks out, but Taishi encourage her by telling her that everyone not scared anymore, included Ayaka. Then, Taishi sings a courageous song and Miharu finally overcome the fear of ghosts, start laughing because it is just an imagine. Miharu managed to passes the test of courage and thanks Taishi for letting her know how he feel for her before return to the institute. Next day at Kitchen Stadium, the Awarness event for the novice students test has just begun. Chairman Ohta announces that Miharu and Taishi will challenge against Syo Natsui and Aoba Izumishima, another participant student. Ohta asks Taishi to encourage Miharu in cooking, Taishi replayed that he don't need to be loner ever again. Then the theme ingredient daikon radish is shown and everyone are amazed. As the battle begin, Miharu and Taishi cooks and serves three dishes of daikon: Pickled Daikon (Takuan), Vietnamese Daikon and Carrot Pickles and Sauteed Daikon (Ginisang Labanos), while Syo and Aoba makes same as them: Daikon and Carrot Soup, Simmered Daikon Radish & Pork Belly and Cubed Daikon Kimchi. As 5 minutes has left, Miharu is frightened again, but Taishi cheer her up by telling to be brave and the time is up after Miharu finishing them really fast. The three judges: Wolfgang Puck, Kaoru Hanafusa and Nanako Austin prepares to taste the food prepared by the chefs. Wolfgang says that Taishi's dish is tasty flavored and it looks good. Nanako replies that Syo's dish is rich texture and clearly good. Chairman Ohta declare that Miharu and Taishi wins the fourth round, much for everyone's joy. After battle, Taishi congratulate Miharu for passing her tasks and promising her that he want to make those friends, and even her courage. Miharu thanks Taishi for fighting her fear and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Kouya apologizes to Kousaku that he cannot be the president and he will preparing for the election to choose the new president. At night, Miharu writing her diary, but she feels sleeping. Hanzo see her sleeping and carrying her to the bed, telling her to good luck next time. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Miharu Aikawa SagittariuS *Hanzo Akatsume *Kousaku Aozora *Reiji Kouson *Taishi Midorizuka *Luke Kuronuma *Mikuni Shiraishi Supporting Characters *Takuya Ohta *Alex Menning *Ayaka Minashige *Kouya Kunigahara *Syo Natsui *Shunsuke Amanogawa *Yuichi Misugi *Maria Haruno *Aoba Izumishima (challenger) *Satsuki Murasaki (mentioned) Judges of the Week *Woflgang Puck: A retired Iron Chef California (guest) *Kaoru Hanafusa: Japanese sushi chef *Nanako Austin: Japanese-American actress Sagitta Battle Information *Miharu Aikawa and Taishi Midorizuka's dishes: **Pickled Daikon (Takuan) - Japanese **Vietnamese Daikon and Carrot Pickles - Vietnamese **Sauteed Daikon (Ginisang Labanos) - Philippines *Syo Natsui and Aoba Izumishima's dishes: **Daikon and Carrot Soup - Chinese **Simmered Daikon Radish & Pork Belly - Japanese **Cubed Daikon Kimchi - Korean Trivia *Taishi's family were never seen due to their busy oversea and only taking care of himself as hikkiomori. *Wolfgang Puck makes his appearance as a guest in this episode. *Miharu managed to pass the haunted house test exchange for fourth battle. *The song Embracing Heart Confession is used as an insert song for the first time. *The theme ingredient of the week is the Daikon Radish. Category:Iron Chef Sagitta episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio